El Poder Del Amor
by Huachi-sama
Summary: El eclipse ha llegado y Lucy trata de arriesgar su vida pero Natsu se lo impide...


Fairy Tail

One shot

El poder del amor

La puerta estaba abierta y los demonios salían sin parar; Arcadios ahora habia sucumbido al igual que Purehito. En manos del propio Zeref que habia olvidado el significado por última vez; la vida de los humanos ya no era nada, no entraban en razón siempre querían el poder y hacer lo que les viniera en gana solo para conseguirlo.

Las llaves del zodiaco giraban alrededor de Lucy y en ese momento vio a todos sus amigos en el suelo tratando de echar atrás a los demonios; pero sus fuerzas eran mermadas fácilmente y entonces recordó el momento en que se querían ir de Tenrou y apareció Acnologia. Recordó la cálida mano de Natsu en cada uno de los momento en que se sentía débil, pero ahora no lo era, el eclipse le habia dado más energía de la que su cuerpo podía controlar.

– Abrete puerta de los dragones– Gritó a todo pulmón y un brillo intenso la cubrió

Natsu observo como ella se iba disolviendo en su propia magia mientras los dragones entraban para detener a los demonios.

– ¡DETENTE!–

– Bye, bye Natsu– exclamó sonriendo

La rubia se iba haciendo una con la magia única que ella habia abierto entonces sintió nuevamente la calidez del Dragon Slayer, abrió los ojos y él estaba arrastrándola fuera del poder. Sus ojos ya no eran los de un humano y su piel estaba cubierta por unas escamas brillantes de color escarlata.

– ¡Jamás!– susurro– ¡jamás vuelvas a despedirte de mí Lucy! ¿Lo oíste? ¡JAMAS!–

El saco del portal y un viento negro comenzó a extenderse en el suelo; Zeref avanzaba hacia Fairy Tail. El dragon aterrizo dejando a Lucy suavemente tras él y encaro al mago negro.

– Volvemos a vernos Natsu– exclamó fríamente

Una onda de viento negro salió hacia el gremio número uno pero fue atravesado por el pelirosa quien le dio un golpe brutal haciendo que se la magia se dispersara.

– Eso solo fue por mi bufanda– murmuró mientras se ponía en guardia– y ahora te hare pagar por querer matar a mis amigos–

Una serie de ataques rápidos que no dejaron un instante al mago y él no se podía defender; por fin habia llegado la hora, el momento que tanto habia esperado… el beso frio de la muerte lo rozo y cayó al piso.

– Se acabó– dijo Lucy mientras Natsu solo caía– ¡Natsu!– corrió hasta él y lo tomo entre sus brazos

– Que feliz me siento al morir en tus brazos Lucy–

– Idiota, no te vas a morir–

Las escamas dejaron el cuerpo del chico y comenzó a perder color, su temperatura bajaba a un ritmo vertiginoso.

– NATSU–

– Está muriendo… inhalo el poder de Zeref– dijo el dragon de fuego que se acercaba

Los demonios estaban casi derrotados y volvían a su mundo mientras la puerta se cerraba con el fin del eclipse. Incluso los dragones tendrían que irse pronto.

– Él no puede…– lo miró– ¡no puedes morirte me oyes! ¡No mientras te ame y no pueda vivir sin ti!– las lágrimas cayeron sobre el pecho de Natsu y los dragones con sus "hijos" también derramaban lagrimas por el que los habia salvado de la aniquilación.

Los dulces labios de la chica se fundieron con los de él y la luz de las estrellas los rodearon; poco a poco una luz ilumino a los dos magos haciendo que el calor volviera al cuerpo del dragon slayer de fuego.

– Natsu despierta por favor– susurro la chica abrazándolo más fuerte

– Si… me lo pides asi… ¿Cómo negarme?– dijo mientras veía a su padre

– Estoy orgullosos de ti Natsu, pero tu camino aun no acaba…– una especie de campana sonó en el ambiente haciendo que los dragones miraran a la puerta abierta por Lucy– es hora de irnos. ¡Los amamos mocosos!–

Los mil dragones dejaron este mundo dejando una cuestión al dragon de fuego. ¿Cuál sería su siguiente reto?

_Notas del autor:_

_Quería que esto fuera un Drabble pero vi que no lo terminaría en 500 palabras… sé que fue muy corto pero es una preparación para otro de mis Fics… prometo terminar los inconclusos y darles algo más en compensación. Con una condición… pásense por el canal de mi novia y mío que es Dual Couple donde encontraran historias hechas por nosotros dos… _

_Matasuta minna san_

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


End file.
